Feliz Ano Novo
by Julie Coldness
Summary: Talvez um feliz ano novo? história contada pela Hil. Hil×Kai


Ahh.. uma mais comprida ¬¬' .. está rasuavél.  
Acabou minhas aulasssss, eu sei que eu devia estar feliz mas... eu nunca mais vou ver meu amigoss! po vo te um treco.. eles realmente foram especiais e 2006 foi o ano em que coisas maravilhosas aconteceram. eu vo muda de escola e só uma amiga vai continuar comigoo to falando vo choraa T.T .. acho melhor eu ir vai... vocês não querem saber da minha vida mesmo.. bancando a vitima  
leiam a fic vai.. ¬¬ Go!

* * *

É quase ano novo, tempo de recomeçar, de refazer e tomar atitudes boas. Mas eu recentemente só quero chorar. Nunca mais vou vê-lo... Nunca. Só de pensar minha pressão abaixa, preciso esquecer dele. Olho o relógio, faltam 15 minutos pro ano novo. Todos estão felizes, mas ele continua com aquele jeito que não liga pra nada nem ninguém, como eu pude me apaixonar por alguém assim? Amanha de manha ele vai embora, para nunca mais voltar. Vai voltar de onde segundo ele pensa, eu sei que ele pensa assim, de onde nunca deveria ter saído, Rússia. Engasgo com minha própria saliva.

Preciso ocupar minha mente, para não pensar nele. Vou me trocar, alias passar o ano novo de preto até que não seria tão ruim, meu ano vai ser negro e vazio sem ele. Não importa, levanto da cama e abro o guarda-roupa, só tem vermelho. Ótimo, como se não bastasse. Eu não ligo, visto vermelho e vou pra sala. Droga ele tá lá, sentado vendo tv. Onde estão todos quando se precisa deles? Não quero ficar sozinha com ele, tenho medo to que eu possa fazer. Ele está vestindo azul, só para não passar o ano de preto imagino. O que eu tenho a perder? Sento do lado dele e o sinto me olhando, mas não tiro os olhos da tv. O cheiro dele é tão bom. Magnetiza, atrai... Encanta e seduz. Maldição! Outra vez pensando nele.

O pessoal chega, animando para irmos para uma praça ver os fogos. Eu quero morrer. Eles saem na frente sem nos esperarem, até o Ray. Deve estar ansioso para ver a namorada, Mariah. Solto o ar pela boca gemendo de preguiça e desanimo. Levanto ao mesmo tempo que ele, encostando a minha mão na dele, meu rosto queima, esquenta. Olho pra ele, os olhos dele se encontram com os meus. Maravilha! Com impulso me viro e dou um passo pra frente. Ele me viu vermelha!

Abro a porta e saio sem olhar pra atrás. Aii que ódio de mim, ele deve me achar uma tonta! Ando rápido pela rua, a praça fica a dois quarteirões daqui, encosto em uma arvore e coloco minhas mãos no rosto. Que vergonhaa! Escuto passos, não deve ser ele. Tiro as mãos do rosto, me deparo com a fuça (cara) do Kai na minha frente. Me seguro para não falar uma palavra feia na frente dele. Ele pega a minha mão e me puxa indo pra praça. O que ele pretende pegando na minha mão? Me torturar? Talvez.

Acho que faltam 10 minutos para a virada, ele está me puxando ainda, cada vez mais perto da praça. Eu não agüento mais, caio de joelhos no chão soltando a mão dele. Ele se vira preocupado, primeira vez que o vejo assim.

- Hilary! Você tá bem? - Ele fala se ajoelhando na minha frente, desgraçado, ele devia ter continuado andando.

- To.. eu só to cansada de tudo isso.. Eu to bem, não se preocupa, pode ir indo, eu já vou - Tento o fazer sair de perto de mim.

- Não, eu vou te esperar, posso ate passar o ano aqui... com você - Não seu cretino! Vai aproveitar o ano longe de mim, eu preciso ficar longe de você antes que eu desabafe tudo.

- Mas..

- Não, eu vo te esperar - Filho da _**(censurado)**_.. porque você não me abandona, me deixa sozinha, sai daqui, vaza, some.. Porque você não faz isso?

**.Silêncio.**

- Kai... - Eu o chamo, eu acho que vou vomitar meus sentimentos, vou acabar falando tudo, tirando isso de mim, alias... Nunca mais vou vê-lo, senti-lo, toca-lo... O maximo que ele vai fazer vai ser me olhar, levantar e ir embora. É isso então!

- Fala

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa, que talvez você já saiba, mas é muito importante pra mim.. se você não tiver resposta depois que eu falar, eu vou entender.. Ou apenas me escute.

- Ok

- Eu... E-eu sempre... - Fico vermelha, e começo a gaguejar.. vou falar de uma vez - Kai, eu te amo!! eu sempre te amei, sempre! Eu sei que você não sente nada por mim mas é isso mesmo. Me desculpa me perdoa, mais eu não vou mudar!! Pode ir embora agora, me deixa aqui.. vai aproveitar o ano novo enquanto você pode! Mas saiba que mesmo você aqui ou na Rússia. EU SEMPRE VO TE AMA!

Eu começo a chorar, não de tristeza, mas sim porque eu guardei isso entalado no meu peito por um bom tempo.. É um choro de alivio... E de desespero. Ele ficou mudo, normal.. mais porque ele ainda não foi embora? Eu o olho esperando alguma coisa do tipo "eu não gosto de você" ou "hump...". Ele parecia perdido, o ano novo se aproximava. Eu pensava em me levantar mais ele me olhou der repente. Parecia que ele queria me dizer alguma coisa. Mais eu já sabia o que era. Me levantei e andei até a praça. As pessoas gritavam

- 20

- 19 - Eu vejo o Kai vindo atrás procurando alguém

- 18

- 17 - Ele me olha e começa a caminhar até mim.

- 16

- 15 - Ótimo vou tomar um fora na virada do ano, eu mereço. Fico parada esperando ele chegar

- 14

- 13

- 12

- 11

- Hilary! Eu também te amo! Eu também sempre te amei, eu não tinha coragem de te dizer, mais é isso! Tentei te dizer mais você saiu correndo.

- Tá Kai eu sei que você não me... - Eu percebo o que ele falou - Como é que é???

- 7

- 6

- Isso mesmo eu te amo! me apaixonei por você mais eu não conseguia admitir, você não imagina a supressa que eu senti quando você me disse que me amava - Pronto, o Kai enlouqueceu de vez, ele tá brincando com a minha cara

- 4

- 3

- Mas.. Como isso pode ser? Você é tão frio e não demonstro seus sent (imentos)... - Eu estava falando quando ele me puxou pela cintura e me beijou

- 0!!!! FELIZ ANO NOVOO!!

Eu só escutava as pessoas se cumprimentando, enquanto aproveitava aquele momento único, estava tão feliz que me sentia nas nuvens. Nos só paramos o beijo quando perdemos o ar completamente. Fiquei conversando com ele mais 10 minutos até ele me convencer que me amava também. Sabe o que ele me disse? Que não iria mais para a Rússia e que iria ficar comigo, tinha gastado muito naquela viagem que eu sei, foi ai que eu percebi.. Que ele gostava de mim na mesma intensidade que eu gostava dele. Ele me disse que chorou também.. Por isso ele foi comprar a viajem para a Rússia, para ver se parava o choro e ele aproveitava e comprava a passagem.. E quando ele voltasse pra casa o rosto estaria melhor e ele iria voltar para a Rússia pra não sofrer mais por minha causa. Eu chorei muito, esse bobo ainda mexe comigo, um bobo eternamente meu. ;)

* * *

Final meio... HORRIVEL demais... mais eu realmente to com preguiça, então tá rasuavél né? hehehe. amo vocês lindos!  
sim, estou sensivel, melosa e melancolica  
beeijooo.


End file.
